El tormento del alma
by Columba Snape
Summary: No soy buena en los sumarios... solo un personaje sufre... bastante...


Disclamer: El protagonista de esta obra no me pertenece, sino a J. K. Rowling. Sólo un par que aparecen aquí son míos.

~~*~~

Eran vísperas de aquella noche de Halloween que él recordaba con tan mal sentimiento. Sumido en el trabajo de la corrección, como cada noche estaba, gruñía por lo bajo, intentando concentrarse en la monografía de siete pergaminos de aquella niña que no podía dejar de demostrar que sabía. No podía.

Una y otra vez intentaba centrar su mirada en esa letra pequeña y pareja, que lo envolvía en una melancolía lenta y suave, recordando la suya propia, en aquel tiempo, cuando aun no despertaba gritando a media noche, suplicando por terrores que en sueños se repetían constantemente, pidiendo perdón a almas que eran torturadas una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza, llorando el olvido de aquella sangre caída en sus manos.

Se acurrucó en sí mismo, dejando la pluma sobre el trabajo que corregía, haciendo que sin darse cuenta la tinta se extendiese por toda la superficie, inundando en un charco de dolor el trabajo que comenzaba a hacerle recordar y llorar. Torció la cabeza para apoyarla en el respaldo de su silla, y gritó sin sonido varias veces el nombre de quien era el origen de todo, infamias de horror y pena que surcaban el aire, y morían como siempre en su garganta, de donde nunca habían salido. Nadie podría nunca comprender como su sangre hervía de odio hasta la misma piel que la contenía. Ninguna vez podría alguien traspasar esa barrera de hielo que se había endurecido aun más, mucho más luego de eso.

Se recordó por un momento aun pequeño, riendo como pocas veces se recordaba, señalando con un dedo tentado el cabello de ese presumido, ese que aun vivía en su memoria, que aun lo culpaba. Se recordó temblar al mirar hacia el vacío, y ver como caía, metros y metros, recordó el sonido de aquellos huesos romperse como si fueran cerámica. Aun recordaba el sabor de esa maldita poción, que se mantuvo por mucho tiempo. Acurrucado, su boca degustó de nuevo ese sabor que permanecía sobre su lengua, y ofreció una disculpa a ella por haberla sometido a esa infamia.

Recordó también los vapores de ese caldero negro, con aquellas iniciales grabadas, y como maravillado observaba por largo tiempo sus movimientos, su explicación. Sabía todo, pero no sabía nada. Sus manos pálidas se movían como arañas por los ingredientes, tan sabias, tan cálidas. Aun las recordaba, rodando por su piel, su piel desnuda, aquel día que le parecía tan, pero tan lejano, y que estaba tan cerca, tanto que podía tocarlo. Extendió su mano al vacío, y dibujó en sus ojos su figura, su grácil movimiento, deseando volver a sentir esa frialdad tan cálida, tan bella, como la última vez. Sus dedos acariciaron un cuerpo inexistente, que el aire envolvía en olvido, y que sus ojos observaban intensamente, recorriendo la figura una y otra vez, viendo sus ojos, su boca, sus mejillas, tu cuello, sus dientes, sus manos. Recordó y sintió un roce frío sobre su piel, y sus labios respondieron a ese invisible beso que su recuerdo le brindaba, que deseaba sentir de nuevo, y que sentía como si estuviese siendo rodeado por la delicadeza de esos brazos grabados en su memoria, ese cuerpo herido de alma que se recargaba sobre su regazo y dormía plácidamente protegido por sus propios brazos, esos que se flexionaban abrazando al aire, intentando abrazar de nuevo a esa alma que había perdido identidad en aquel día terrorífico, tan horrible, tan herido.

Se abrazó más fuerte al recuerdo cuando los gritos comenzaron a llegar a sus oídos, se abrazó a lo inexistente para resistir el pasado que comenzaba a pisarlo de nuevo, una y otra vez. Vio su rostro sonriendo cuando la humedad de la hierba rodeó su cuerpo y la sangre comenzó a manar del perdón de sus labios. Vio una, y otra vez, como se alejaba, se iba para siempre, y sintió de nuevo como las cadenas lo sujetaban a algo que podía contra su voluntad. Escuchó sus propios gritos y lamentos, sintió sus golpes y el sabor de su propia sangre al tragársela, mezclada con las lágrimas de ese llanto a gritos que suplicaba lo que nunca llegaría. Se acurrucó aun más al sentir los cortes, al ver la mirada cerrarse, el aire envolver nuevamente en el olvido lo que hizo nacer. Y como en ese momento, el momento que veía y por el que noche tras noche se despertaba jadeando y gritando, con gusto a sangre en la boca, lloró, a gritos, a gritos que nunca salieron de su boca pero sí de su alma al levantarse y comenzar a tirar todo, a arrojar todas las cosas que encontraba a mano. Quiso volver a verla aparecer para frenarlo, aparecer una y otra vez para que volviese a dormir sobre él, para que volviese a hablar casi en silencio en su oído, para volver a sentir sus manos en su piel desnuda, para volver a tener el alma desnuda ante sus ojos, para volver a tener un sustento a su existencia. Nunca volvió. Con furia rompió uno de los calderos, su mano sangró rompiéndose mientras gritaba de horror y lloraba de impotencia; cayó de rodillas golpeando el suelo de manera angustiada, aterrada, culpable. Lloró una y otra vez mientras gritaba su nombre, suplicando un perdón que no existía, y la puerta se abrió, sin ruido, casi sin abrirse. La luz dejó recortar sobre el suelo de la mazmorra una figura alta y delgada, que inmóvil lo observaba llorar y gritar, descontrolado de culpa y horror, desesperado de muerte y sangre.

No habló. Se acercó a él, y arrodillándose, puso su cuerpo sobre su pecho, haciendo que se incorporase. Llorando desesperado intentó evitarlo, pero el cuerpo no le respondía del cansancio de haber reprimido tanto tiempo lo mismo, tanto tiempo. Aquellas manos cálidas comenzaron a acariciar su piel sobre la gruesa ropa oscura, su cuerpo ofreciéndole el soporte que necesitaba para despertarse. Lloró sobre su hombro una y otra vez, repitió muchas veces su nombre, pidió a muchos dioses el perdón, suplicó a muchas vidas que lo llevasen a ella de nuevo. Nadie respondió. Solo un cálido abrazo de vida y muerte lo envolvía en aquel cuerpo que deseaba abandonar para siempre, para ir con ella de nuevo, y pedirle tanto perdón como en mil vidas no bastaría.

Pasó horas llorando y gimiendo, y hasta escuchó en un momento los pasos apresurados del grupo de muchachos de su casa, correteando luego de alguna treta, y por primera vez en su vida, no respondió a los estímulos. Lloraba sobre su hombro, aferrándose a su cuerpo intensamente, mientras sentía sus cálidas caricias, ahora sobre su piel desnuda. Aferraba su torso con intensidad, también tocando su piel mientras suspiraba y gemía, mientras se lamentaba y se culpaba. Comenzó a cantar para olvidar. Inmediatamente dejó de hacerlo.

Lo abrazó más fuerte, sus manos rozaban su piel de forma acariciante, tranquila, hacían desear la eternidad para seguir sintiéndolas. Suspiró en su hombro una y otra vez, hasta que habló, habló por vez primera, con esa voz que el silencio le otorgaba:

- Canta para mí, Severus...

Doblegó su orgullo, mientras presionaba su piel desnuda en un abrazo que terminaba sobre él mismo, y volvió a suspirar. Nunca había sentido tantas ganas de cantar, de gritar, de besar, de acariciar, solo una vez, una sola vez, y se repetía. La vida le había quitado, y volvía a traerle, otra vez. Lloró aun más, cuando besó su hombro, y su cuerpo desnudo de alma se estrechó contra el de ella, comenzando a compartir su calor. Y una vez más comprendió la muerte que vivía.

- Solo para ti, hija... solo para ti...

~~*~~

Bueno, quise hacer una historia de mi personaje favorito de HP y esto salió. No lo sé, creo que Severus está muy atormentado como para hacer una historia más 'alegre' por ahora, pero ya veré si la empiezo :P. No quedó tan mal como esperaba, aún así no me gusta. Si les gustó, o no, pueden dejar un review y opinar n_n.


End file.
